1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation for illuminating rooms, in particular in buildings.
2. Prior Art
Many houses have cellars or basement rooms in which the windows are located wholly or partially beneath the level of the surrounding terrain. Openings located wholly beneath this level in particular only receive air and some daylight through shafts which are intended specifically therefor and are driven into the ground in front of the opening-containing wall. Such opening-containing rooms normally require constant artificial lighting in order that they can be utilized expediently. The utilization of these rooms is vastly restricted by the additional energy consumption, but also by the psychological effect of the lack of daylight in comparison with ground-level rooms.
One of the objects of the present invention is to eliminate the abovementioned disadvantages, and also further disadvantages, of the prior art.